lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Elric
' House Elric' is a large and powerful Gothic house that dominates Castle Elric in the province of Rosten as well as the village of Patria within the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Elric was once one of the vassals of House Targaryan but following the Downfall of House Targaryan they would be transferred to House Scott but the relationship between the two houses has strained considerably after the death of several members of House Elric during the fall of Tree Hill. House Elric controls the province of Rosten of which they rule mainly from the capital of Castle Elric east of Patria. House Elric has the sigil of a snake swarming around a cross which signifies their belief in christianity but also a memory of their sigil before their religion changed which was just a snake. The words of House Elric are "Knowledge, Bravery, and Brotherhood" which is the type of beliefs that they have attempted to stay true too. House Elric would enter the Valley of Lucerne during the days of the Driving Tide, and would not take part in the conflict which left them on somewhat lower terms then many of the other houses. As the reign of Aryes Targaryan I. came to a close they would distinguish themselves through their destruction of a chaos cult south of Patria. This would culminate in their increase to vassal of House Targaryan and being named the Viscount of Patria which they held for many years. When House Targaryan was turned on it was House Elric that was one of the houses that came to their aid when they mobilized their forces and moved towards Tree Hill, and they would stand beside House Scott in defending the House Targaryan estate. Following the rise of House Scott their relationship with House Scott would lead to them becoming one of the premier Vassals of the house despite their obscure home. House Elric would be relatively divorced from the destruction of the Fall of Tree Hill but they would lose several members in the fall as they joined Earl Scott's army and were destroyed at the gate of Tree Hill. Kaven Elric following the death of his one son, and his brother would come to retreat into Patria and he grew very hateful towards Dan Scott due to the fact that Kieth Scott lived in Patria in exile and made him have the impression that Dan may have orcustrated the entire attack on Tree Hill. History Early History House Elric would enter the Valley of Lucerne during the days of the Driving Tide, and would not take part in the conflict which left them on somewhat lower terms then many of the other houses. As the reign of Aryes Targaryan I. came to a close they would distinguish themselves through their destruction of a chaos cult south of Patria. This would culminate in their increase to vassal of House Targaryan and being named the Viscount of Patria which they held for many years. When House Targaryan was turned on it was House Elric that was one of the houses that came to their aid when they mobilized their forces and moved towards Tree Hill, and they would stand beside House Scott in defending the House Targaryan estate. Following the rise of House Scott their relationship with House Scott would lead to them becoming one of the premier Vassals of the house despite their obscure home. House Elric would be relatively divorced from the destruction of the Fall of Tree Hill but they would lose several members in the fall as they joined Earl Scott's army and were destroyed at the gate of Tree Hill. Kaven Elric following the death of his one son, and his brother would come to retreat into Patria and he grew very hateful towards Dan Scott due to the fact that Kieth Scott lived in Patria in exile and made him have the impression that Dan may have orcustrated the entire attack on Tree Hill. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Noteable Members Family Members * † Emric Elric. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ** † Ursella Elric. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ***(Ser) Kaven Elric ****Heather Elric (Heather Guntbold) ***** † Kurt Elric. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *****(Ser) Alke Elric *****Maric Elric *** † Isidor Elric. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Venya Elric *****(Ser) Egbert Elric ******Julessa Bearmant *******Agbert Snow ***** † Jutte Elric. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *****Athala Elric Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Gaimen See Also : House Gaimen Category:Goths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Patria Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Scott